


W Christmas

by tsuu



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuu/pseuds/tsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His phone stopped vibrating, but the ring of the doorbell made him jump. JiJi looked startled too, jumping with the grace only cats have and making a run towards the front door. He then looked at Jaejoong, as if saying "Well…? What are you waiting for?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	W Christmas

Jaejoong pulled his blanket more tightly around him, fighting the cold. Lying down on his black leather couch in front of the TV, with JiJi at his feet, and a glass of something with alcohol - was it rum or whiskey? - in his hands. He wanted to scream.

This was kind of depressing...

15 missed calls later he was in the same position, his left arm over his eyes, trying not to think. His phone started vibrating again. It must be one of his sisters, he thinks. Even after Jaejoong told them he would spend the night with some friends, they didn’t believe him. “Oppa is going to stay home alone, isn’t he?” said his youngest half-sister, the half-sister that wasn’t the little girl he dotted on years ago anymore. She had grown a lot. Like him, like them. Are those two together tonight? Do they have promotions to do? He wished he knew. He was tired of not knowing. Were they okay? Did they eat? He knows they are reliable adults, all of them. But that doesn’t stop him from worrying… or from hoping to see them.

JiJi purred between his socked ankles and he caressed his head. One look at the Christmas tree and the four presents carefully wrapped under it made him remember again. He didn’t even know why he bought them. He couldn’t even return them now, since he bought all of it online in an overseas website.

His phone stopped vibrating, but the ring of the doorbell made him jump. JiJi looked startled too, jumping with the grace only cats have and making a run towards the front door. He then looked at Jaejoong, as if saying “Well…? What are you waiting for?”. Jaejoong got up with a frown forming on his face, opening the door almost scowling out loud.

His damn sisters.

He never expected the tall and lanky figure of Shim Changmin.

“Hyung… I…”

He was so thin, so damn thin. His jaw line was as sharp as he remembered the last time he saw him on TV, his eyes less alive and more ‘workworkwork’, but he was there, standing in his doorway without any excuse. Some bags in his hands, Jaejoong guessed take-outs (thai?) and that lost look that Jaejoong haven’t seen since Yunho’s super glue incident.

He let him inside, JiJi being extremely cautious of him, after all, he only knew Junsu and Yoochun. Jaejoong never invited anyone else, not even their manager.

“I…” Changmin tried again, searching for his voice. He didn’t even finish when Jaejoong encircled his arms around him. Hugging Changmin was the strangest thing ever, but it had always been like that. He was not used to it, he never liked any form of skinship, but jesus he missed Jaejoong so much. He let the bags fall from his hands and put his arms around Jaejoong’s figure. Head crooked against his neck and cold hands (outside it’s freezing, how come he’s only wearing a stupid jacket? Where are his gloves, scarf and beanie?) fumbling against an unshaved face.

“You haven’t shaved” states Changmin, touching his face with fingers too cold to be healthy. Jaejoong put his hands between his own, rubbing them to stop the blue from spreading.

“We have these two weeks off, I’ve been doing nothing” Said the elder, shrugging. He brings Changmin to his couch, makes him sit and goes to the kitchen to prepare him some ramen.

“You have a cat now” Says Changmin watching the said pet hiding behind a pot plant.

“His name is JiJi. At first he is shy, but watch out, I didn’t put his safety claws on him today”.

Changmin looked around. The TV and the coffee table, a whiskey bottle and an empty glass.

“You now drink whiskey? What happened to the girly drinks and soju?” asked the boy looking at Jaejoong working on the counter.

“Mm, I got used to it” responded Jaejoong without raising his eyes from the pot over the oven.

“I brought thai food from that little shop we used to order. The one besides the bakery Ju... Junsu hyung loves”. If Jaejoong noticed the stammering, he didn’t say a word.

“Thank you” Taking them over to the kitchen, they began to put the table without looking at each other and without uttering a word. They both knew that if someone said something, reality would crush them again. Behaving as if everything was okay was an unspoken rule.

They just sat at the table and Changmin was about to mutter a ‘Itadakimasu’ out of habit (some japanese words stuck with them even in Korea) when the bell rang for the second time that day. JiJi again made a run towards the door.

When Jaejoong opened up, two people holding a bunch of presents each walked past him.

“Hey hyung! Hi JiJi! We were just walking by after buying some presents and we thought, why not, let’s pay Jaejoong a visit since he is such a Grinch…” explained Junsu in that high voice of his. The kind of voice that everyone knew was bullshit. Junsu was a terrible liar.

“And, we bring Leon, Bakira, Cleopatra and Tiger as a company for poor JiJi, how cool is that? Even though I’m going to die from allergies” continued Yoochun, opening one of the many man-purses he was holding on his shoulders. Four kitties came out and JiJi let out a meow before charging against Leon, rolling over the floor and making Tiger and Cleopatra jump over the couch.

“Hyungdeul…” whispered Changmin startled, clutching tightly his chopsticks and the ramen bowl in his hands.

Junsu and Yoochun turned over and immediately saw the boy who they hadn’t seen in nearly a year.

“I should- I should leave” Putting the bowl and chopsticks down, he got up from the table, grabbed his bag – and before he could even attempt a fast run to the front door, Yoochun threw himself on him, both falling on the floor, Yoochun over Changmin.

“Changmin.. Changminnie.. our Minnie-ah” sobbed Yoochun while pressing himself over the maknae. The boy could barely talk, hugging Yoochun with all his might, pressing kisses on his temple while the other let a string of why are you so thin, please don’t starve yourself, talk again Min, talk again, to us because everyone knows his silent ways of protest, and everyone knows he is so awkward at communicating and touching people, but not with Yoochun, never with Yoochun.

“Hyung” he said again, pressing his hands, touching Yoochun’s new hair style and drying his hyung’s tears with his thumbs. “Please don’t cry hyung, please don’t or I…” Face hidden on Yoochun’s neck, the boy let out his first sob in days, weeks, months. It’s been a year, he corrects himself in his head. It has been more than a year. Since a very sad Stand by You performance at Kouhaku.

Junsu just watched. Sitting on the couch, he picked one of the kitties (he doesn’t even know which) and started petting him to keep his mind busy. His eyes were stinging and he really didn’t want to cry. He scrubbed his eyes after hearing Changmin’s fifth sob.

“Hyung” he said to Jaejoong, who was just watching the pair with happiness in his eyes, smiling a bit. “We brought presents and some food. Yoochun wanted turkey but we only found chicken, so we bought some shrimp crackers and cakes too” He said, suddenly remembering and indicating the scattered bags lying on the floor. Jaejoong simply nodded and murmured a quiet ‘thank you' and took them to the kitchen.

He could do some hotpot, like when they were in Japan and everything was so complicated. Hotpot always was the solution to everything. A shitty day, a sad day, a tiresome day…

“Jaejoongie” he hears over the doorway still open after Yoochun and Junsu came in. He recognizes that voice. God, he missed it so much, so so much. He turned around, dropping the box of chicken and all the things Junsu just gave him, he doesn’t care right now, he can cook chicken tomorrow, heck, he can cook chicken any day. But that voice, that voice…!

Jaejoong doesn’t see the packages Yunho is carrying in his hands. He doesn’t seem to notice that the leader is actually holding some pretty expensive presents. All Swarovski logo and some dessert bakery shop that he doesn’t quite catch the name. The only thing Jaejoong sees is Yunho’s face and voice and body in his doorway. And that’s pretty much all he needs.

Knocking someone on the floor is not that difficult. Someone flimsy as Yoochun could do it, so it’s just basic physics that said yes, Jaejoong could knock Yunho with the force of his embrace. The leader was so surprised he didn’t even have time to put his hands to minimize the impact that send them both over the hallway.

“Yunho-yah” Jaejoong whispered with his head on the crook of the leader’s neck, inhaling cologne and home while putting his hands over his shoulders, hugging him so hard even his muscles started to hurt.

“I... sorry I couldn’t come earlier, I had to trick our manager. He dropped me over at my house and then I had to took the train from-” the rest was muffled by Jaejoong’s kiss. The blond tasted like whiskey and nothing more, but anything was good. Even if he was in pajamas bottoms and a t-shirt and his hair looked like it hasn’t been combed in ages.

“Missed you” Jaejoong muttered while taking his time to touch Yunho’s face and hair. Pressing his lips once more against the other’s lips, they stood up, carrying the bags inside Jaejoong’s apartment.

The others were now settled on the couch, with Changmin’s head resting over Yoochun’s lap and his feet over Junsu’s. The maknae had his eyes covered with one arm, while Yoochun caressed his hair with a soft smile playing on his lips.

“We missed you so much”

“Hi guys…” The voice of Yunho made them all turn over, and Changmin whispered a tiny “You came too” while he got up and scrubbed the last tears off with his sleeves. Yoochun didn’t even attempt to clean his face from his tears, he just knocked Yunho over with the help of Junsu.

“Hyung! Omo you bought presents! Presents! Why there are so many?” “Oh we missed you, you should have seen Yoochun’s face when he watched you on TV, he kept complaining about how the arrangement of the song lacked some keyboard chords to match your dance” “Oh, and this idiot here made me watch a marathon of your drama for a month!” While they exchanged hugs and smiles and some tears, Jaejoong grabbed all the bags and brought them over the counter. Hotpot it is.

“I brought your presents too Changminnie, the ones you forgot before coming here” He heard Yunho saying over the over-excited laughter of Junsu and hiccup sobs from Yoochun.

Jaejoong smiled. He could imagine Changmin blushing and by the sound of it, he was helping re arrange the table for five people too. Just like two years before, but back then they had so many activities they just collapsed on the tiny living room of their apartment and slept for 4 full hours before flying back to Korea.

When he returned to the living room, his Christmas tree was full of presents and the four boys were watching reruns of an old Christmas movie while Yunho had three cats purring on his lap.

“Hotpot, guys!” He called, putting everything on the table.

Their Christmas dinner was so lively it was weird. Yoochun didn’t want to let go of Changmin’s hand and Yunho made sure to brush with the back of his hand Jaejoong’s thigh in every opportunity he had. Junsu’s laugh filled the place while he made sure Yoochun ate everything on his plate, even the veggies he didn’t like. When it was time to eat dessert, they moved to the living room, the five of them on the leather couch watching “How the Grinch stole Christmas” on Cartoon Network while they shared the cakes Yoochun and Junsu bought.

“Hyung, you didn’t turn on your Christmas tree” said Changmin after detaching himself from Yoochun with a muttered “your wife here is looking like a kicked puppy, go hug him for a change” and pressing the lights on. The place was soon filled with red, blue and green.

Between one and two in the morning someone popped open a bottle of champagne, and while they passed it from hand to hand taking gulps of it, Yunho got Jaejoong on his lap, nuzzling on his neck and kissing the skin exposed by his t-shirt. Junsu soon got so tipsy his hands were a clumsy mess trying to pet Yoochun’s hair. In the end he gave up and decided to rest his head on a more comfortable position.

“Yah, let’s sleep here, didn’t you order a couple of futon on that Japanese website?” asked Yoochun with a lap full of two grown men almost falling asleep, Changmin clutching a handful of his sweater.

Jaejoong nodded between half closed eyelids, giving Yunho a kiss on his temple before getting up from his lap and retrieving said items. While he was accommodating the special extra large bed just beside his couch, Yunho came towards him like a magnet, hugging him from behind.

“These are way too big for a normal single futon…” said the leader with an arched eyebrow. The smaller boy blushed slightly.

“I ordered it online… these are custom made for… “ he trailed off, without wanting to sound too needy, too weak, too…

“Custom made to fit all of us.” Completed Changmin, untangling himself from Yoochun and looking more awake than before. “Thank you, hyung”.

Jaejoong smiled, a slight blush covering his cheeks that he chose not to take into account as he made sure the pillows were fluffy enough.

With the lights turned off, everything made more sense. Changmin snores were loud as always and Jaejoong felt strong arms once again around his waist, one hand under his t-shirt and one over his stomach, and a hammering heart against his back. He missed this so much.

“I missed it too” replied Yunho.

“And I missed Jaejoong hyung saying his thoughts out loud” snickered Yoochun on the other side of the futon, making Junsu eun-kyang-kyang while Changmin didn’t even stir on his sleep.

“Shush! If Changmin wakes up I’m pretty sure we all are going to be exiled to the balcony!” muttered Jaejoong, shutting the other two.

Warm and comfortable and cozy, it was so cozy… then why a song was playing on his mind? He didn’t even remember the song’s name. Not even the lyrics… why..?

The music stopped.

“Hai? …. Jya … sonna koto wa nai desu yo. Hai, Changmin to issho… Hai, wakarimashita.”  
Jaejoong quickly got up, almost too quickly. His vision must have been playing tricks on his mind. There was no way Yunho was already dressed and ready to go.

“Changminnie, we have to go. We have to be on a plane in about an hour” the leader said softly petting the maknae’s hair. Even though his caresses were soft, Changmin jumped over a mile and grabbed his discarded clothes on the floor.

“What, are we late? What hour? How long?” he asked while trying to fit his head over the wrong hole of his jacket.

“Slow down, we still got a couple of minutes, manager-san just called me. They went to our apartment to get us and started to freak out because we weren’t there” grumbled the leader.

While Changmin rushed to the bathroom, Jaejoong got closer to Yunho.

“Sorry for waking you up” the taller man said with a frown on his face. Jaejoong only shook his head and hugged him.

“Will you two be okay?” he muttered, burrowing his face on Yunho’s neck.

“Will you three be okay?” the leader responded in an amused tone. Sure, everything was good until… until…

“We must see each other more often… We- I- I don’t think I can cope with a yearly visit. I might die” said Jaejoong in a quiet voice, all playfulness forgotten.

Yunho just kissed him, trying to erase the tinge of drama in Jaejoong’s voice. Closing their eyes, they shared the last couple of seconds with clasped hands and voiceless promises, I love you’s and miss you’s and please don’t ever ever go too far away.  
Changmin found them just like that, and having a crappy mood he just buffed.

“Yah, hyung, I bet Yoochun’s pms hormones are rubbing on you.” The two man, used to the maknae’s morning tantrums just chuckled.

“A real man cries in his heart, that’s the soulfighter’s motto” replied Jaejoong with a smile while he scrubbed his tears off his cheeks.

“Yeah, that’s about it” said the maknae looking to the floor. Taking two steps towards him, Jaejoong hugged the younger man so hard his ribs started to hurt.

“We have to go, tell Yoochun and Junsu we are going to miss them too.” Said Yunho while adjusting his glasses and hat, casting a glance over the obvious pair under the blankets, all weird angles and legs over legs. Junsu got overly clingy when he was sleeping.

“Yeah, we… will come back from Japan after New Year. We’ll try to call, but it will be hard”

Jaejoong nodded with a serious face.

Handing the gifts the three of them bought for Yunho and Changmin, the two boys left his apartment the same way they arrived: unnoticed and without leaving traces. When Jaejoong closed the door he even questioned himself if his Christmas Night was real or if he was just drunk dreaming in a bar about their little reunion.

The YooSu pair sleeping their asses off on the king size – no, DongBangShinKi size- futon proved him wrong. That and Yunho’s and Changmin’s presents for the three of them under his Christmas tree.

Sitting on the floor, he decided to open the one Yunho left for him first. Like he saw the day before, it had an Swarowski logo.

“Yunho-yah” murmured Jaejoong while he admired the ring. It had little red stones that formed a tiny W and it came with a card with Yunho’s handwriting.

 _A long time ago Yoosu got rings for each other. I thought it was kind of stupid. Without a ceremony? I think it’s time both of us get married too. Are my hands pretty enough? I’m calling the maknae as the flower girl._

Jaejoong let a small sob come out of his mouth, his chest suddenly painfully tight. His Yunho was such a sap.

And then all of sudden Yunho’s ringtone came to his mind.

While adjusting his new gift on his ring finger, he started to hum Hug.


End file.
